Finally Together
by SSJ-Raiden
Summary: Goten and Marron finish High school and go to college in Toronto. Will they get together? Please R/R to find out
1. Default Chapter

We Made It!  
  
Goten is 18 years old, and he is at his grad. His best friend is Marron because Trunks died at the age of 10 from cancer. Well here it goes..  
  
" WE MADE IT GOTEN!!, WE MADE IT!! " Marron yells. " I KNOW!!! " Goten replies  
  
It is just after they received their diplomas and our celebrating.  
  
" Let's go see our families. " Marron says " Good idea " Goten replies  
  
Goten and Marron walk off to find Krillin,18, Chi-Chi, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma.  
  
" Congratulations! " Everyone says to Goten, and Marron  
  
Bulma is crying.  
  
" What's wrong?" Goten asks to Bulma  
  
" Trunks would of graduated at the same time as you two. " Bulma says as she sobs.  
  
" Yes I know what you mean. " Goten says disappointingly.  
  
" Well when is your senior prom?" Chi-Chi asks.  
  
" In three days" Goten answers  
  
" Do you two have dates? " Chi-Chi questions  
  
" No " both of them reply.  
  
Goten and Marron go celebrate with other friends and then Goten brings Marron to the outskirts of the crowd and asks her.  
  
" Marron, we don't have dates to the prom right?"  
  
" Right" Marron says  
  
"So how about you and I go to the prom together?" Goten questions her.  
  
" Ummmmmmmm " Marron blushes  
  
" Sure I would love to. " Marron says  
  
"Great! " Goten says  
  
Both Goten and Marron hold hands and walk back into the crowd 


	2. The Prom

The Prom  
  
It is the night of the Prom and Goten wears a tuxedo and took his Yellow Mustang to pick up Marron at her house. She moved from kame's house 3 years after Trunks died.  
  
" Hi 18, is Marron ready? "  
  
" Just a sec I will see if she is ready " 18 says as she walks upstairs.  
  
A minute later 18 comes back.  
  
" Give her a few minutes, go sit down and watch television. I help her get ready. " 18 says to Goten.  
  
Sure enough a few minutes later Marron comes down in a beautiful pink dress.  
  
" You look beautiful Marron " Goten says with amazement  
  
" Thanks " Marron blushes.  
  
" Well let's go. " Goten says  
  
So Goten takes Marron to the prom. They dance a lot and talk a lot. They have a really great time.  
  
" Well, I see you tomorrow " Goten says as he brings Marron to her door.  
  
" Good-bye" Marron says  
  
Then they depart.  
  
" So how was it? " 18 asks.  
  
" It was awesome, I never knew how good a dancer Goten can be. It was like I was in a different world when I danced with him." Marron replies.  
  
" Oh, wow. It sounds like you had a really great time with Goten" 18 says.  
  
" It was" Marron says as she goes upstairs to go to sleep.  
  
The next day Marron had to go to Goten's house because as usual he slept in.  
  
" Hi Chi-Chi is Goten home?" Marron asks  
  
" He is still sleeping, I'm afraid " Chi-Chi says.  
  
" Oh don't worry I can get him up. " Marron smirks.  
  
Marron goes and walks into Goten's room and puts a pillow over Goten's face.  
  
" What, What! Who? Huh? " Goten freaks.  
  
" Wake up sleepy head! " Marron says.  
  
" What time is it? " Goten asks.  
  
" 1 pm " Marron replies.  
  
" Oh sorry for sleeping in...again. " Goten laughs.  
  
" It's okay, now get dressed. Your going to help me pick out some clothes at the mall. " Marron says.  
  
" Alright " Goten says.  
  
Goten eventually gets dressed and grabs something to eat before he goes with Marron shopping..again. They use Marron's car instead of Goten's awesome car.  
  
~~~Just outside the mall~~~  
  
" You sure can buy a lot of things " Goten stutters as he carries hundred's of bags.  
  
" That's what you get for having a mother as a super model " Marron laughs.  
  
They slowly get to the car as Goten carries hundred's of bags.  
  
" Goten, I have to tell you something " Marron says with a smile.  
  
" Yea what is it? " Goten asks her.  
  
" I got a reservation for us to go to University of Ontario in Toronto " Marron says.  
  
" WHAT REALLY!? " Goten says with shock dropping some clothes.  
  
" Yes and we can leave A.S.A.P. The plane for Toronto leaves in two days." Marron smiles.  
  
"Wow, this is going to be weird. Going to Canada " Goten says. 


End file.
